


The Leporidae that Left one Day

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaptered, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, thats it thats the plot, yarne becomes a mommy and adopts a rabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent and Yarne finally started to have a steady and healthy relationship...but once a small bundle of fur comes into their lives, a strange parental urge helps them grow closer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't be serious...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chaptered fic the hype is real :3c  
> chapters are gonna be kinda short and include texting between Laurent and Yarne  
> you can tell who is texting who via the fact that Laurent calls himself 'Me' and Yarne 'Yarne' on his phone but Yarne calls Laurent 'Laur <3' and himself 'Bun'
> 
> same universe as my first fic, "Senior Year is a time for...Laser Tag?" but it is near the end of the school year, i.e exam week  
> and i recommend you read that to understand the context but you don't have to.
> 
> also the title is a play on words because i love those  
> (leporidae both rhymes with 'left one day' and is the family name of rabbits)
> 
> slow fluff build and who knows maybe slight smut if i get the motivation

[9:32 AM] Laur <3: You can’t be serious, Yarne.  
[9:33 AM] Laur <3: You’re going to miss your Phys Ed. exam and that’s going to heavily effect your grades.  
[9:33 AM] Bun: but  
[9:33 AM] Laur <3: No buts, mister.  
[9:34 AM] Bun: laaaaaaurrrrr he needs help  
[9:34 AM] Bun: i think everyone will understand when i show them why i was late  
[9:34 AM] Bun: Just  
[9:34 AM] Bun: BAM! CUTE BABY BUNNY!  
[9:35 AM] Bun: instant a+  
[9:35 AM] Laur <3: Yarne you better show up to class on time or I’ll be mildly upset with you  
[9:35 AM] Bun: o  
[9:36 AM] Laur <3: I can feel the grave disapproval building, you better hurry.  
[9:47 AM] Bun: I MADE IT ON TIme  
[9:48 AM] Bun: YOU BETTE R NOT BE IGNORING ME

A exasperated breath left the taguel as he locked his phone again. He made it to class, but at what cost? He had just ran 4 miles to make it to school on time. In fear that his boyfriend would give him the ‘look’ as he called it. Laurent would always dangle this mythical stare over his head but he would always apoligze after. Yarne was pretty sure the stare wasn’t real and Laurent was just trying to motivate him…but…

He sat down on the bleachers for his PE class, gingerly placed his blue backpack onto the seat next to him. Yarne let out a happy hum as he started unzipping the top to reveal his new friend; a small brown rabbit. On his walk to school, he found the poor baby injured on the side of the road. 

Of course, he had to bring him home…even if he had to make it to a 10:00 exam. Walking normally took an hour and he was going to transform to take the little fella home before Laurent used his reasoning skills to talk some sense into him. Instead he just ran to school and kept the bunny in his bag. 

That’ll show Laur.

* * *

Laurent placed his pencil down, looking over his work. His essay was done and in remarkable time. Standing up and scooting in his chair, he handed the appropriate work to his professer and began to walk out the door when—

_-BRRZZT-_

Groaning, The prodigy took out his phone as he walked down the hall. There was maybe 7 new photo images, 24 text messages and a video; all from Yarne. Thats far too many for this to be anything good. Then again he might just be excited about being done with Physical Education. Yarne was very cute when he was excited.

[11:52 AM] Yarne: LAURENT  
[11:52 AM] Yarne: L  
[11:52 AM] Yarne: LAUREnt  
[11:53 AM] Yarne: LOOK AT MY BABY BOY  
[11:53 AM] Yarne: *sent a video message!*  
[11:54 AM] Yarne: *sent a photo*  
[11:55 AM] Yarne: *sent a photo*  
[11:55 AM] Yarne: AAAAAAAAAAA  
[11:55 AM] Yarne: He CAN BE Our SON  
[11:56 AM] Yarne: WHAT DO WE NAME HIM  
[11:57 AM] Yarne: i think he looks like a mordicai  
[11:58 AM] Yarne: *sent a photo*  
[11:58 AM] Yarne: what do you think, daddy  
[11:59 AM] Yarne: (WINK)  
[12:00 PM] Yarne: wait arent you in a class rn  
[12:02 PM] Yarne: pls tell me your phone is off oops  
[12:04 PM] Yarne: im sor  
[12:05 PM] Yarne: rry  
[12:05 PM] Yarne: i jus love this bunny and u should too  
[12:06 PM] Me: …  
[12:07 PM] Yarne: *sent a video message!*  
[12:07 PM] Yarne: we’re sorry laurrrrr

He couldn’t believe this. Both the irresponsibility of taking a live animal to school but also to name and care for a wild animal. What if that thing is diseased? He didn't want Yarne to get hurt. Laurent scrolled through the photos and felt a twinge of something in his heart. The way the two cuddled together and were touching noses, it was all very cute. This was an odd side to see of his boyfriend; Yarne normally wasn't very publically affectionate but with this rabbit...It looked like a little Yarne…that was very endearing, to say the least.

[12:08 PM] Me: You said his name was Mordicai, right?  
[12:09 PM] Me: An appropriate name for such a darling creature.  
[12:09 PM] Me: I look forward to meeting him.


	2. Meeting your fake Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over for the senoirs, but there's still a week until everyone graduates. With all these free time, Laurent finally gets to meet Yarne's new obsession; a rabbit. 
> 
> The little creature has been eating up his boyfriend's time...he just didn't get it. 
> 
> That was...until just now. 
> 
> To say he was impressed would be a bit of a stretch though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much new info, this chapter is more text heavy 
> 
> i hop u like boys petting small brown babies and awkward parent confrontations

Laurent adjusted the leather strap of his satchel, it was starting to chaffee his neck. Or maybe he was just imagining that. He was rather fidgety as Morgan drove over to Yarne's neighbourhood. What if the creature didn't like him? He didn't have much exerience with this type of animal...he didn't want to upset Yarne if he held the young thing wrong or hurt it. Calculating every single problem that could go wrong in his head, Laurent began to stress himself out. 

Suddenly his shirt began to feel a bit tight. He unbuttoned the collar a bit and tugged at it, clenching his teeth.

"C'mon brooooo..." his sibling droned, waving a free hand in his vacant face. "Just...Chill. It's not like Bunbun has replaced you or anything! He's just really excited about having a pet for the first time, he wants to share that with you!!" Morgan added, with a giggle. Their eyes held a sense of myrrh when they opened their mouth again, "Like when we first got the cats. Remember how fascinated both you _and dad_ were?" said his twin.

Thinking back on it, Laurent's two cats were indeed an object of fascination. Nagi and Fell, two stray kittens that Robin had found on the road in a box...left to die if it weren't for his big hearted father. Both Morgan and he were quite enthralled when they met the small bundles of fur. But, to be fair they were both young when the cats came into the family. Now they're old a dirt...Sixteen or Seventeen now...? Laurent doesn't like to count age of such a close family friend, with lack of a better term. 

"I'll admit that you're right." he said quietly, shoulders relaxing. This was a natural occurrence. Yarne lived a rather sheltered life thanks to his overbearing mother; he never did have the chance to own a pet.

The rest of the drive was pretty typical, aside from Morgan nearly crashing the car due to the fact that they got a phone call from Inigo and Owain and couldn't fix the bluetooth.

* * *

Yarne was laying down on the hardwood floor, letting his little friend sit on his chest fur, cuddling up on the matted mop of orangey brown fluff. Laurent sometimes did that, when he was really tired. He giggled, thinking about how exciting it will be the moment that he steps in the door and meets Mordecai up and personal. "Just think, Mord...You'll get to meet Laur...Eeee..." He whispered to the small and rather indifferent rabbit. 

He patted Yarne with his good foot, as if to say 'I know!' in bunny. Then Mordecai nuzzled deeper into the fur of his caretaker, flopping slightly in content.

"Do you think he's gonna be the best dad EVER? Because I do...Ooooh gosh I love this so much I'm so glad you're going to be okay and that I found you and we're gonna have so much time together!" Yarne cooed, scratching the

* * *

The two continued to snuggled together until Panne walked into the room to ask her son something to see him lying down in the middle of her living den. "Son..." she said quietly, quirking a brow. Things have been weird with him the past year or so. First deciding to be mates with a human male, which will be a bit difficult with repopulation...but will still work, now he is practicing being a birth mother taguel with a human bunny. She's trying her best here...but he doesn't make it easy. He was supposed to be a strong taguel, not a soft human; there needed to be something said, right? 

She wasn't exactly...disappointed. It was more so a worried thing. Yarne went through many a phase (She assumed it was from Gaius' odd parenting techniques. Rather the lack of them.) but this more recent one was most perplexing. 

Panne made eye contact with him and the two stood like that for a while. 

"Oh, hey M-Mom..." He said, sitting up and placing the brown rabbit in his lap. "What's up? sheepishly added her son. The small thing sneezed, causing Yarne to flinch.

The full-blooded taguel hesitated, shaking her head then smiled. "I can tell by the way you are raising that animal that you are Miriel's child will be fantastic warren additions. I especially look forward to the joint of your love producing new taguel family members." She replied, nearly choking on her own words. 

A dark red caught under Yarne's cheeks faster than you could say 'Yilisse' and he stuttered out some form of incoherent reply before Panne sashayed away with a devious smirk on her face.

Parenting was hard, but at least she was good at it.

* * *

Hesitantly knocking on the door to his boyfriend's house, Laurent put on a 'I am totally not nervous at all, that would be silly' smile and was greeted by Yarne's father. 

Gaius looked Laurent up and down and chuckled, "Oi, Bubbles Jr. Welcome to mi casa, don't make any sticky messes and no touching my son after..lets say...midnight. Yeah that seems reasonable." he said then swiftly exited to the small upstairs attic. 

Shaking off that encounter, which was normal oddly enough, Laurent walked into the family room to see a sprawled out Yarne babbling to an adolescent bunny. A pang in Laurent's heart almost made him feel sick, the way the two looked right now; completely unaware...it was too cute. 

He cleared his throat, a slight pink dusting his face as he did so. "Hello, Yarne...Mordecai." He said astutely, pausing before trying out the new name. It kinda fell off of his tongue but it felt right. 

Yarne nearly screamed as he got up, holding the creature up to Laurent's face, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" he said, voice higher in pitch than normal. It was a bit more than a reaction than he would normal exhibit but as of late he's been far too giddy. Plus this rabbit is their metaphorical son. 

Laurent was pretty sure he was going to die, right then and right there. This was both all too cute and all too embarrassing. He hesitantly reached up a hand to pat Yarne's mane with a very slow change of position to the small rabbit that was being dangled in front of his face. Thank Naga that he didn't have any sort of bunny allergy like he did with dogs-- He'd probably be dying for an entirely different reason then.

* * *

As things began to settle down, the pair were lounging on the patio of Yarne's house. Begrudgingly, Laurent agreed to handle Mordecai and was petting the small creature's head. "This specimen is...not repulsive." choked out the mage-in-training, a strained expression painting his face. "Will he be okay?"

"He's got a pretty bad sprain in his left hind leg." murmured his boyfriend, a worried expression on his face. "Sure I've splinted it as best I could but...I'm worried." he added, his ears twitching. 

Laurent gingerly lifted that rabbit up with one hand, giving a chaste kiss onto Mordecai's face while placing his free hand ontop of Yarne's. "Well, lucky for you...I happened to have passed my Anatomy and Biology classes with flying colors. Whatever issues arise will surely be manageable for me and you together." he said with an honest smile.

"E-Eh..You'll...Laur are you..?"

"Of course. _He is my son after all._ "


End file.
